Emotions
by xSonya
Summary: Yuki is used to Haru's close proximity, but what if the boy attempts to get even closer, how will Yuki react? Yuki doesn't understand why the cow has such emotions towards him, and Haru can't help but have some hope that Yuki might feel something towards him as well. Will things become intense? Or are these feelings just a growing friendship? -May be rated M for later chapter-
1. Understanding

**A/N: I was quite surprised how I didn't find many fics based on these two, so I was just compelled to write one!**

My first fruits basket fanfic. This will be HaruxYuki based and it may be rated M for later chapters, not too sure yet.

I do hope you enjoy this chapter :)****

Chapter 1: Emotions

He had never understood the love that the cow bore towards him, a devotion and adoration so strong and he had no right to deserve it. He was the one that rode on the cows back in the stories legend, so surely the roles should be reversed, right?

Ever since the male had come to him that day yelling profanities at the top of his lungs, how much he'd loathed a person he'd never met. He'd told him what the animal needed to hear, and so the eyes that once gazed at him with a deep hatred had never held the same emotion; they'd never been the same. They had changed; changed to a deep compassion and a love that he now seemed to be consumed in.

There was but one thing that he couldn't quite comprehend, why all this concealed rage had been converted into such a deep and meaningful emotion such as love, it would make sense in the fact that they are both an uncontrollable emotion, Both hard to understand, yet so easily felt. Love and hate, there was such a fine line between the two, just watching Haru and how his feelings changed taught him that much. He had admired the boy, and how the little words had changed him so much, thought he still couldn't get to grips the boys irrevocable love for him.

Mind you, both males were young at the time, how as he to see the most obvious staring at him right in the face. Little Haru. He couldn't help but remember the boys cute little face, how all that anger and fury had been unleashed on him that day. His aggravation and outright furiousness, he felt so sorry for him.

He couldn't help but think though, even if it wasn't truly his fault, he felt bad at the fact he was the reason the male had this 'black' side to him. If it wasn't for him, if only he'd put the boy out of his misery sooner...

They were alike in many a ways; Akito's mental abuse and torment on his part, he was still scarred to this very day, Haru, on the other hand, well being called a fool and made fun of, they were both very truly alone.

He couldn't say he wasn't shocked by Haru so openly announcing his love to him, he was flattered to say the very least. He'd never given much thought as to whether he returned said feelings. To put it bluntly; he wasn't gay, but in reality neither was Haru, just because he'd fallen for the princes kind words and just because he so happened to be a boy proved nothing of the sorts. He'd never thought about Haru in that way and didn't even consider the thought as such were forbidden, they were a sin. Not only were they both males, but of the same family, he had never understood such Japanese traditions. It was disgusting, if you asked him anyway.

He couldn't help but wonder just one thing though, the thought, the feel, to touch. To hug someone for so long, oh how he wished to be intimate with someone on that level, such a longing. Yes, he admit he liked Ms. Honda at one point, how much he had wished he could hug her, and embrace that tiny and delicate frame of hers in his warm arms.

It felt good to be able to show someone how much you wanted to love, and be love, to feel, and to be felt. With Haru, he could have that kind of relationship, but immediately he shook the thought from his head, erasing it before it had a chance to develop.

Going to school with the male, he actually didn't mind, actually, he liked hanging around with Haru. He'd grown used to the fact that he'd cling onto him almost as if in a protective manner, wherever they went. Never could he tell the male he was uncomfortable with the gesture, he couldn't do it, most definitely not with the face Haru looked at him with.

He had never one repeated how he felt towards him; he wasn't the consistent type that would repeat himself in hope of change, he didn't want to come across as annoying.

Haru had become a recent member of their 'group' you could call it, hanging around them a lot more, as did Momiji on occasions, his usual flamboyant and energetic self, jumping and hopping around back and forth like the little rabbit he is. He admired the boy's athleticism, yet truthfully the boy could sometimes be a bit too much to handle.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy having Haru around, he'd grown a fondness for the younger male, not in the romantic sense. Not that he was using him either, but he'd be the one to scare away all his fan girls, which he was eternally grateful for, they could seriously get on his last nerve. They would never dare approach or spare a glance in their direction as he clung to him securely.

Now that Tohru and Kyo were together, he was glad to have Haru around; it would be so much less awkward for him when the two went lovey dovey on each other. He and the rat still had their fights, and to be quite frank about it, he hated that stupid cat even more than before, he still had an ounce of feeling for the dear girl, but like everything else in this world seemed to be for him, she was just out of his reach...

** Haru POV**

The prince had saved him that day, saved him from all his torment, the hurtful remarks, how could he not love him? His elegant and graceful wisdom, words that rolled off his tongue, so inspiring, he aspired to be like him. He had set him free. Set his heart free, which now wondered off to where Yuki now owned his heart.

He would sometimes wonder why the rat would tolerate his obsessive, and the way he would cling to him as if he were an obsession, but it was more than that, just so much more. Oh how he would do more than just cling to him, how he yearned, longed so desperately for the touch, that none other than he could give him. He knew he couldn't though, he had to respect his distance, he could do nothing more without the rat pushing him away and cursing him for his boldness. He didn't need to attempt such an act to know his reaction. The rat was unpredictable.

He enjoyed hanging around Yuki and begun hanging around him more frequently, and he didn't seem to mind either, which he was overwhelmed about, without a doubt.

The way when he changed into 'Black Haru' Yuki would always be the one that could make him change back, that time bomb temper that proved to be worse than Kyo's. He hated behaving that way around the prince, so uncontrollable, but it wasn't something he could help.

He was told he'd come onto Yuki several times. When he was black, it was like: cockiness gained +100 points. He claimed he didn't remember his advances, save his pride. Of course these advancements were pushed away, not in a hurtful way.

He sometimes wondered what was on the rats mind when he stared back at him. So many unreadable emotions, emotions he didn't quite comprehend, would flicker on and off in his eye like some kind of slide show.

He knew he didn't return his love, but he couldn't help but sometimes wonder if there was just a tiny ounce of feeling there, or at least hoped, hoped that he had a change, hope that one day that he might feel the same about him.

He had spoken to Momiji on many occasions about his 'problem' the boy was someone he could open up to, he understood how he felt, to some degree anyway. The boy was not as stupid as he looked, as he would sometime talk in riddles, with that far off look in his eye. That look that told him he was barely there, miles away in fact. He'd once told him; 'Love is blind, Haru' There had obviously been meaning to this, Momiji never says anything without a certain point to his words. Could he be perhaps referring to the fact that Yuuki's eyes just hadn't been open yet, or perhaps he loves him but just doesn't know it yet? _No, no. Of course not_. He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't let himself get his hopes up, something he despised doing, as all his hopes would be crushed, crushed into a thousand pieces like they always are...

**Review and let me know what you think :)**

5


	2. Black

**A/N: If anyone out there actually stumbles upon this story, I hope you enjoy it, especially this next chapter :)  
****  
Chapter 2: Black  
****  
**  
Kyo and Haru had got into an argument on the way home again, and predictably the male turned black. Haru approached the prince as anyone would think was uncomfortably close. Yuki, used to the close proximity of the younger male was rather startled by the touch of a finger trailing slowly down his chest, his face awfully close as the cow longingly gazed into his amethyst eyes. Now this he was unused to, and was growing visibly uncomfortable. Not so much that he was this close, but the fact that the two weren't alone, and the all so innocent Tohru had to witness this, along with the embarrassment that Kyo was there too.

"I do hope you enjoy the show, Yuki" He whispered seductively with a gleam in his eye, and that trademark cocky grin plastered upon his lips.

"Oh sheesh, get a room you two!" Kyo yelled. Yuki couldn't help the blush that made itself visible on his cheeks.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" He was getting quite flared up himself, he understood why Haru could get worked up and turn black in a matter of five second flat when being around him. The cat just knew no limits what so ever to pissing either of them off. Not only did he now have possession of his beloved Tohru, but he had to go and tease him about Haru while he was at it... He couldn't help the fact the boy was helplessly in love with him...

Tohru stood there helpless, unwillingly wanting to watch the scene that was about to unfold before her.

"Oh please, don't fight you guys" She voiced in her soft tone, though an edge of panic creeping into her tone. Paying the girl no heed, Kyo voiced but another retort.

"Oh why don't you just come here and make me rat boy!" He yelled through his uncontrollable anger. Kyo could be like a walking time bomb some times, or better yet described, a landmine, you'll never know when he'll explode. It really wasn't the cats day today, well, it never was. A fight that had turned into that of him and Haru had all too inevitably turned into that of him and Yuki.

Haru was being uncharacteristically quiet, yet the two flared up boys hardly noticed as they scowled and growled at each other with their usual intentional maliciousness.

Haru couldn't help the fact he was getting turned on by an aggressive Yuki, the way he remained his usual composed self, yet his anger was clearly visible, the male had no tolerance for this cat, that he could tell.

Yuki had advanced on Kyo within a few seconds of his retort, patience obviously wearing thin, they broke out into a full on fight, as Yuki threw his fist into the stupid cats face. Haru was quite amused as he couldn't contain his thoughts of he himself being punished by his prince. A pleasant shiver ran through his body. A black Haru, was as sure as hell a masochistic one.

Yuki, as usual, had won their brawl, as all that Kyo gained was a slightly bruised ego. Yuki was getting better; that was evident. Kyo attacking him all the time was only making the prince improve all the more. While Yuki's technique remained consistent, his technique was always changing, while Kyo, on the other hand, had always used the same style, and never changed his order of attacks, that's why he was so easy to beat. The amount of brawls they've had, Yuki could read him like an open book.

Brushing his hands together in victory, Kyo rubbed his rather sore head as he groaned "Damn rat, I will beat you. I mark my words." He said angrily as he stomped off ahead of everyone, while Tohru closely followed behind, trying to cool the red head off.

Haru had long changed back white. The smirk that had adorned his lips was nothing other than a straight line.

"I apologies for taking away the joy of beating the cat from you" He said sincerely. Clinging to Yuki's sleeve, they followed off in the direction the other two had continued off in.

"Its okay" He replied, the corner of his lips curving up into a small sweet smile. Yet, he couldn't help that worry the delicate rat could've gotten hurt because of him, he wanted to protect him. The cat was a vicious creature.

Yuki in turn, couldn't help suppress the smile that broke out on his own lips at the loving gaze in his cousin's eye, and that small happy smile that played on his lips.

**Short and sweet :)**

Review and let me know what you think! :)

3


	3. Sleepover

**A/N: ****Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! If you don't like Yaoi, please don't read on.**

Enjoy another Haru/Yuki chapter!****

Chapter 3: Sleepover!

"Haru can share with Yuki and Momiji can share with Kyo" Shigure said at the dinner table. Haru gazed over at Yuki to gauge his reaction, he didn't seem to mind. Kyo, on the other hand, kicked up a fuss.

"There is no way I'm having him in my room tonight!" He glared at Shigure. He smiled his happy smug smile.

"Unless of course you'd prefer it if he slept with Tohru?"

"No way!" He yelled. "Well then, it's settled."

"Haru with Yuki, and Momiji with Kyo. Now then, that just leaves me and Tohru doesn't it?" He winked in her direction. Both Yuki and Kyo glared at him. "I'm joking, I'm joking" He chuckled.

"You pervert" Yuki and Kyo both voiced in sync under their breath.

After finishing a fabulous dinner, Yuki decided to go do some studying for some up and coming exams. He'd been helping Tohru so much recently that he'd not been focusing on his own studies. Haru followed on, like a lost puppy.

The thought that he was to be sharing a double bed with Yuki excited him. Sure they wouldn't be sharing the bed for reasons that Haru would perhaps have liked, but this was close, and he was content enough for that. He couldn't help the thought that Yuki wasn't perhaps comfortable with sharing a bedroom with him, yet his expression didn't seem to show it if he did mind during dinner.

"You don't mind do you, Yuki?" He just had to ask, he didn't want to be imposing on the boy, especially if he was uncomfortable with it.

"Mind what?" He said looking up from his book, not really paying attention or thinking about what he was asked.

"Me staying here tonight" He couldn't help but feel glad somehow that Tohru picked Kyo over Yuki, although he hated how depressed and sad it had made him, it made him hope just that little bit more, although he knew Yuki would never return his feelings.

"Oh, of course I don't" He replied. He couldn't deny he was a little nervous about the fact he had to share his bed. He couldn't imagine what Haru would try if whatever reason he was to turn black. He smiled up at the boy to hide that slight anxiousness that entered his being.

Oh god. That smile... It blew Haru away. He barely managed to smile back. Oh how he wished to see such a smile grace the prince's face more often, so beautiful.

Yuki had to quickly gaze away before Haru had caught onto the blush that sprung out of nowhere onto his face. That look in his eye just brought him on edge and seemed to awaken something deep inside him.

He found it very hard to concentrate on his studying after that, especially with the Haru sitting on the bed behind him. He could just feel him staring holes into his back; that hawk like gaze watching his every move.

Shutting his book rather frustrated, he turned to the boy lying on the bed. God. He was shirtless, his bare torso on full show. He couldn't help the word that involuntarily sprung to mind; sexy... What the hell?! Shaking that sudden thought from his mind they met eyes for a moment before Yuki looked away awkwardly, Haru's eyes were intent on looking at his face. He had to get out of that room, fast.

"I-I'm going to take a shower" He said as he grabbed his Pyjamas and hurried to the bathroom.

He was so cute when he stuttered, when he was nervous, bless him. Haru couldn't help but slightly chuckle at Yuki's reaction to his current appearance.

_What the hell was that? _Yuki began to question his own sanity at the thought of himself actually thinking about his cousin in _that_ way... What was he thinking? He just couldn't help his wondering eyes. They didn't seem to want to leave that form before him.

Standing in the shower didn't seem to help him wash away these thoughts, it only made things worse. Turning the water on cold he basked in the feel of it washing over his skin. He couldn't help his crazy fantasies when he imagined Haru was the water, brushing him, touching him in all the right places. He shivered.

_God._

It was suddenly like his mind and his body were two different entities entirely, one saying yes and dominating his entire being, and the other failing miserably trying to resist as it chanted a weak no.

He had to leave the shower not too long after before his thoughts took over any further. Briefly drying himself he threw on his pyjama bottoms but left the top off, he was a little _too_ hot at the moment.

Walking into the room where the source of his new found problem lay, he approached the bed. Great. He couldn't take the side that was up against the wall. The only way to reach the empty side of the bed was to climb over Haru. Haru had his eyes shut and his lips were slightly parted. He looked as if he was asleep.

As carefully as possible he lifted one leg over the sleeping form just as he was lifting his other leg up and over two hands clamped his waist and pulled him down on him. He yelped at the friction the action brought and couldn't help the little moan that escaped his lips.

Gazing over at the once sleeping form, Haru's eyes were staring right into his own, almost as if in shock, he was sure his own expression mirrored that of his.

"Yuki" he gasped.

"S-sorry to wake you" He stuttered as he tried to break himself free from Haru's iron-grasp. Haru released him almost immediately and moaned under his breath as he brushed against him once more as he slung his other leg over.

The atmosphere was awkward, to say the least. Both stayed silent, and that silence hung unbelievable heavy in the air. Haru couldn't believe how hard he was with two slender touches... Oh the things his prince does to him, if only he knew.

Yuki couldn't seem to register what just happened there. He knew his face was a deep shade of scarlet. He could feel the heat, not only from his embarrassment, but from the body that lay just a few inches away from his own. The heat pooled in his lower abdomen and sent its unwelcome tendrils of desire to his most intimate place. All he could think right now was; _what the hell?_

Haru was too aroused to sleep, as much as he tried to calm himself down, nothing would help, and the fact that Yuki was right next to him, was not at all aiding the problem. He shifted awkwardly as he lifted himself from the bed.

He had to relieve himself.

He was glad the bathroom was joined to Yuki's room, in one way anyway, though, on the other hand... He just hoped Yuki wouldn't be able to hear him.

After shutting the door lightly behind him, he slouched against it and slid to the floor. He let his hand slide beneath the lose waist band of his trousers before letting his subconscious take over. He imagined Yuki's cute blushing face, using his own hand to pleasure him, making him feel all these wonderful sensations.

He couldn't help the small moans and groans that escaped his lips as he found himself coming near.

Yuki had almost fallen asleep, until he heard a silent groan come from the bathroom. It sounded like Haru was in pain, he sat up slightly and lightly called out to him.

"Is everything alright Haru?" His voice was laced with tired concern. Haru stopped dead in his tracks at the voice, breathing heavy. He'd been too loud. After attempting to compose himself, he called back a simple "Yes"

Yuki collapsed back down on the bed, as much as he wanted to wait for Haru to return, he couldn't resist being taken under by that welcoming spell of darkness.

The thought of Yuki hearing him only made him even more aroused. He covered his mouth with the palm of his hand as he finally released into his other hand. He breathed a sigh of sweet relief as he cleaned himself up and returned to the bedroom.

Upon returning, he found Yuki sleeping peacefully, lips slightly parted, and breathing heavily. He couldn't help the pang of guilt that he felt, that he had done something like that without his permission. How were you even meant to ask for permission to do something like that, and what would Yuki think if he found out? Not that he would ever tell him of course...

He lay down closely next to the rat as he tried once again to get comfortable, he stared at the beautiful face before him, until not long after; he too fell asleep.

**That last bit was badly written xD but I do hope whoever read this enjoyed! Please do tell me what you thought!  
**

6


End file.
